A Quarta Vez
by Luiz Malfoy
Summary: Haruto e Yuzuki vão ao festival de verão e assistem aos fogos de artifício no lugar especial deles, o lago Hyoutan. Lá, ela lhe confessa que não conseguiu esquecê-lo, que está realmente arrependida por tudo o que lhe fez, e que está apaixonada por ele. O que ele vai fazer ? Vai correspondê-la ? Ou rejeitá-la ? Afinal, ele ama Asuka... ou não ? - TRADUÇÃO


**Disclaimer:** Kimi no Iru Machi, bem como seus respectivos personagens, não me pertence, e sim a Kouji Seo. Eu posto esta fic apenas por diversão e entretenimento, e sem nenhuma intenção de lucrar algo com isso.

 **N/T:** Esta fic também não me pertence, uma vez que ela é uma tradução da fic "La Cuarta Vez", de Sakai Yuji. O autor me autorizou a traduzi-la.

* * *

 **A QUARTA VEZ**

Em algum lugar, numa pequena cidade de Hiroshima, duas pessoas podiam ser vistas por entre as sombras, abrindo caminho em meio a um pequeno grupo de árvores. O destino de ambos era um certo lugar afastado do resto da cidade, onde havia um lago. O lago Hyoutan, era assim que se chamava.

A dupla aproximou-se cuidadosamente das margens do lago, após terem atravessado a sombria vegetação. Era noite, e a única fonte de luz de ambos era a Lua que os iluminava lá de cima.

O mais alto dos dois era um jovem que vestia uma camisa simples e uma calça jeans. A segunda era uma garota que vestia um bonito quimono púrpura.

Em silêncio, ambos aproveitavam a brisa fresca. Também podiam escutar o canto dos grilos e as folhas das árvores balançando-se. Esse era o tipo de serenidade que só a natureza podia proporcionar.

" _Este é... o nosso quarto encontro ?", o rapaz perguntou a si mesmo._

" _Pensando bem, isso parece sensato. Nossa primeira vez foi durante o festival de verão, quando ainda éramos crianças. A segunda vez foi quando ela voltou à cidade e começou a morar em minha casa. A terceira vez foi em Tóquio, e eu fiquei sabendo que ela tinha um novo namorado. E, desta vez, nós voltamos a nos encontrar no lugar onde tudo começou._

 _Quatro encontros... não, desta vez é algo mais... algo... mas o quê ?... Eventos ? Acontecimentos relevantes ? Não, nós tivemos mais do que quatro deles, ela e eu._

 _Um quarto estágio, talvez ?... Mas isso ainda não soa bem._

 _Nós não tínhamos dado um passo atrás em nosso relacionamento ?_

 _Tsc... seja lá o que for..."_

\- Haruto-kun !

O rapaz deixou de lado as suas reflexões.

\- Uh ? Eba ?

\- Olhe ! Está começando ! - exclamou a jovem, entusiasmada, apontando para o céu.

A paz fora repentinamente desfeita pelo flash e pelo surgimento dos fogos de artifício.

Com os olhos semicerrados, Haruto olhou para Eba, de pé ao seu lado. Viu como a luz dos fogos de artifício refletia-lhe no rosto, no início do espetáculo. Viu como os lábios dela se curvaram em um sorriso que só aparecia quando ela estava realmente feliz.

\- Está satisfeita agora, princesa ? - ele perguntou.

\- Sim ! E veja ! Até é possível, também, ver os fogos de artifício explodirem no lago ! É realmente lindo ! - exclamou ela, feliz.

" _Como sempre...",_ pensou Haruto, e suspirou.

Achava que ela continuava sendo a mesma garota de quem ele se lembrava. O tipo de garota que cai na risada quando está se divertindo. A garota que franze o cenho quando está triste.

Visualizou todas as vezes em que cozinhava os alimentos que ela não gostava e ela, como sempre, lhe fazia um lindo beicinho. Ela sempre expressava-se como uma simples criança; algo que sempre o fez rir.

Então ele o sentiu. O que... aquele sentimento... parecia tão familiar... como algo ao qual ele estivesse habituado.

Haruto olhou mais uma vez para Eba. Mas, ao fazer isso, se deu conta das lágrimas em seus olhos, que caíam sem parar pelas bochechas dela. Ela estava chorando, enquanto olhava os fogos de artifício explodirem no céu e no reflexo do lago.

\- Opa... o que há de errado com você, Eba ?

Ela virou-se para ele, confusa.

\- O quê ? Oh ! Não é nada... - respondeu ela, tentando enxugar as lágrimas com a manga da _yukata_.

\- Mas... você está chorando...

Haruto caminhou até ela, mas isso só a fez sentir-se nervosa, e ela recuou alguns passos: um ato que fez com que o seu calcanhar tropeçasse em uma pedra. Instintivamente, vendo-a tropeçar, Haruto apressou-se e agarrou-a pelos ombros, impedindo-a de cair.

\- O que você está fazendo ?! Isso é perigoso !

Não disse nada. Tudo o que ela fez foi olhar para ele, sem se mexer.

Ao tê-la tão perto, ele finalmente pôde olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. E, de repente, o sentimento escondido despontou. E ele finalmente entendeu.

Esta era... a sua quarta vez apaixonado por Eba. Sim... esse pensamento parecia perfeito.

" _A primeira vez foi uma paixonite inocente, como duas criancinhas, que criou a nossa conexão. Da segunda vez, pensei que fosse amor à primeira vista, mas era o meu coração que se recordava de algo que tinha esquecido. Da terceira vez, foi durante os seus últimos dias de vida comigo._

E _agora, a quarta vez... mesmo depois de todas as coisas negativas que nos aconteceram. Agora posso ver os sinais da idade que aparecem acima do meu coração"_.

Haruto deixou escapar outro suspiro, mas continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

\- Eu percebi uma coisa, Eba. Sobre mim e sobre os meus sentimentos por você. Neste exato momento... eu estou me apaixonando por você novamente.

Ela não reagiu.

\- Não importa quantas vezes nós nos separemos, Eba. Sei, do fundo do coração, que nós sempre vamos nos encontrar - ele inclinou-se para frente, afastou-lhe a franja e pressionou a sua testa contra a dela - E eu sempre vou me apaixonar por você. Muitas e muitas vezes.

Eba poderia ter sido feliz com as palavras que saíram da sua boca, mas... o tom da sua voz e a expressão em seus olhos lhe disseram outra coisa.

\- M-mas você não precisaria fazer isso se nós ficarmos juntos desta vez - disse ela, tentando piscar com as lágrimas em seus olhos, que não paravam - Se você está apaixonado por mim.

Haruto puxou Eba para mais perto de si, e gentilmente envolveu os seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Quase instantaneamente, Eba reagiu ao abraço íntimo e pressionou ainda mais o contorno do seu corpo contra o dele.

\- Eba, por favor, entenda... eu realmente teria ficado feliz com tudo isso, mas... Asuka...

\- Não... - ela sussurrou-lhe, perto do ouvido.

\- Asuk...

\- Não ! - interrompeu ela, desta vez um pouco mais intensamente, esperando que ele a ouvisse.

\- Asuk...

\- Pare ! - ela gritou, interrompendo-o novamente.

Mas ele continuou, em meio aos protestos dela.

\- Asuka está comigo há quase um ano.

\- Chega, Haruto-kun ! - o tremor do corpo dela sentia-se em seus braços.

\- Eu estou com Asuka há mais de um ano.

\- Por favor, Haruto-kun. Pare de dizer esse nome.

\- Asuka é minha namorada, Eba.

\- Droga, Haruto-kun ! Por que você continua dizendo esse nome ?

Ela sabia que isso não estava correndo bem. Sabia que, se não fizesse algo a respeito, perderia o homem que tanto amava. Ao homem que, naquele momento, tinha-a aprisionada entre os seus braços.

\- Porque, neste momento... minha namorada é Asuk...

Foi impossível para Haruto continuar falando, porque repentinamente Eba aproximou-se e inclinou o rosto até ele, unindo os seus lábios aos dele em um beijo apaixonado. Embora Haruto quisesse resistir e afastar Eba, ele não pôde. Era como se a sua força o tivesse deixado quase no mesmo instante em que os lábios dela entraram em contato com os dele.

Eba passou os braços pelas costas de Haruto: acariciou cada parte das suas costas e também acariciou os seus cabelos enquanto o beijava.

Não o deixaria ir tão facilmente. Porque ela tentara esquecê-lo por mais de um ano, mas não conseguira. Porque ela estava sinceramente arrependida por todas as coisas horríveis que tinha feito com ele. Ela sempre fazia essas coisas com ele.

" _Por alguma razão... eu não consigo afastá-la, dizendo-lhe "O que você pensa que está fazendo ? Afaste-se !". Esse beijo levou consigo todas as minhas forças, energias, pensamentos... tudo._

 _Maldição... logo quando eu pensei que finalmente poderia me esquecer de Eba e continuar a minha vida com Asuka..._

 _O que diabos eu estou fazendo ?... Parece que meu coração ainda continua apaixonado por Eba. Mesmo que eu realmente ame outra pessoa. Por quem meu coração se apaixonou de verdade, foi por ela. Apenas ela._

 _A quem eu estou enganando ? Não é só o meu coração que continua apaixonado por ela. Eu também estou apaixonado por ela. Não posso enganar ninguém._

 _Eba sempre conseguiu ler os meus sentimentos como um livro aberto. Mas mesmo assim... onde fica a minha dignidade, uma vez que eu disse a ela que a minha namorada é Asuka, e que eu a amo de verdade ? Eu... a amo, certo ?"_

Apesar dos esforços de Eba, Haruto nunca correspondeu ao beijo. E, uma vez que a falta de oxigênio estava tornando isso necessário, ela interrompe o beijo: mas não se afasta dele. O beijo durou cerca de sessenta segundos.

\- Você realmente não me ama mais, Haruto-kun ?

\- Eu... uh, bem...

\- Tudo bem, eu mereço... eu fiz coisas tão terríveis... sempre fiz essas coisas com você - as lágrimas, que tinham se apaziguado, voltaram a aparecer nos olhos dela.

\- Eba, eu... - _"Droga, por que é tão difícil para mim dizer-lhe o que penso ?"_

Eba continuou:

\- Eu estava tentando te esquecer. Mas penso em você o tempo todo... eu não sei o que fazer quando te vejo... então... eu queria vir aqui só mais uma vez.

Eba levou as mãos até o seu pescoço e começou a tirar o colar que Haruto tinha lhe dado de presente no seu aniversário.

\- Eu queria ver a cidade onde te conheci, o lugar mais importante para mim... - disse ela, segurando o colar com a mão direita - ...Uma última vez, e gravar essa imagem no meu coração.

\- Ei, o que você está fazendo ? - perguntou Haruto, desconcertado, ao vê-la segurar o colar.

\- Desse modo, eu não vou mais olhar para trás... - Eba continuou a falar. Ela agarrou o colar e envolveu-o com a mão direita, Curvou a sua cintura para trás, levantando e puxando a sua mão o mais longe que pôde - E desta vez eu finalmente vou poder seguir em frente ! - gritou ela aos quatro ventos, ao mesmo tempo que jogava o colar no lago com todas as suas forças, o mais longe possível.

Haruto ficou totalmente atônito, ao ver o que ela havia feito sem parar para pensar duas vezes.

" _Isso é bom", ele pensou. "Afinal, eu já tenho Asuka... porém, meu coração ainda não quer aceitar... meu coração não quer que ela vá embora... meu coração não quer se afastar dela..._

 _Ao que parece, esse beijo despertou todos os sentimentos que eu tinha esquecido, e que ainda permaneciam dentro de mim._

 _Meu coração ainda a ama ! Eu ainda a amo !"_

\- Ei, espere !

Gritando a plenos pulmões, Haruto, sem parar para pensar bem em tudo, saiu correndo a toda velocidade, para em seguida dar um grande salto e mergulhar no grande lago.

Eba, ao testemunhar o que Haruto fizera, começa a se preocupar. Haruto não sabe nadar, e ela sabe disso. Ele também sabe disso, mas ele provavelmente não estava em seu juízo perfeito quando correu e se atirou no lago.

\- Haruto-kun ! O que você acha que está fazendo ?! Você não sabe nadar ! - gritou Eba, preocupada.

Vendo que Haruto não saía, Eba fica nervosa, olhando para o lago.

Surpreendentemente, depois de alguns segundos, Haruto aparece. Ele tosse várias vezes depois de ter emergido da água.

\- Haruto-kun ! - exclamou ela ao vê-lo - Seu tolo ! O que você acha que estava fazendo ? - ela repreendeu-o, com raiva.

Haruto ignorou todos os seus acessos de raiva e começou a aproximar-se dela. Ele levantou a mão direita à altura dos seus ombros e mostrou-lhe o colar que ela tinha jogado antes.

\- Pare... pare de ser tão estúpida - ele repreendeu-a, ao ficar cara a cara com ela.

\- Então... o que eu devo fazer ? Você tem Asuka... você não se import...!

As palavras imprudentes dela foram interrompidas por um inesperado abraço afetuoso - e molhado - de Haruto.

Embora Haruto estivesse ensopado, Eba não se importou e correspondeu ao efusivo gesto.

\- Por favor, eu quero que você fique com isso, aconteça o que acontecer - disse ele, olhando de frente para Eba. Recuou alguns passos, deixando de abraçá-la. Aproximou-se e pousou delicadamente a mão esquerda no rosto dela, e, com a mão direita, entrelaçou os dedos com a mão esquerda dela.

Eba abriu levemente os lábios, e isso deixara Haruto desnorteado, pois ambos estavam muito próximos. Depois de ter sentido a sensação de ser beijado por Eba; ele ainda se lembrava dessa sensação, e queria senti-la mais uma vez.

Inconscientemente, ele começou a agir, aproximando lentamente o seu rosto do dela. Eba compreendeu quais eram as suas intenções, então ela ficou nas pontas dos pés, aproximou também o seu rosto, e uniu os seus lábios com os dele.

Finalmente... finalmente eles podem estar assim outra vez. A última vez em que tinham estado assim foi quando Haruto tinha ido a Tóquio graças a uma viagem escolar, o que fez com que eles se encontrassem, conversassem e até se beijassem.

Ele beijava-a com veemência, e ela não oferecia nenhuma resistência.

Ele queria isso. Queria sentir os lábios dela. Queria estar ao lado dela. E é exatamente o que ele está fazendo.

Não queria que ela fosse embora. De modo algum ele a deixaria ir, depois de perceber os seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ela. Os sentimentos que ainda permaneciam nas profundezas do seu coração.

Desta vez... ficarão juntos para sempre... ninguém irá para lugar nenhum. Ela ficará com ele. E ele ficará com ela.

* * *

Passou-se um dia desde o que aconteceu com Haruto e Yuzuki. Depois que eles voltaram para casa, no caminho, ela disse-lhe para, de agora em diante, ele chamá-la pelo nome. E assim ele o fez.

No dia seguinte, Haruto, Yuzuki e Rin pegaram o primeiro trem-bala pela manhã. Neste exato momento, ele está se preparando em seu apartamento para dizer adeus a Asuka. Ele sabe que será difícil, mas também sabe que ninguém pode substituir Yuzuki. Ninguém mais pode ocupar esse lugar no seu coração.

Eles saíram às 6 da manhã da estação de Hiroshima e chegaram às 9 da manhã em Tóquio. Asuka estaria de volta a Tóquio às 10 da manhã, então ele ainda tem tempo para preparar-se mentalmente. E, neste momento, são 10:10 da manhã. Asuka pode aparecer a qualquer momento.

Como o seu celular parou de funcionar depois que ele mergulhou no lago, ele não pode entrar em contato com Asuka. A única coisa que ele pode fazer é esperar.

10:30 da manhã. O tempo passou voando, e ela finalmente chegou.

\- Haruto ! Eu estou de volta ! - anunciou Asuka, inquieta, batendo à porta do quarto de Haruto.

Haruto saiu para recebê-la e, sem muita vontade de falar ou de abraçá-la, disse-lhe para entrar. Que ele tinha algo muito importante para contar a ela.

Eles entraram e sentaram-se.

\- O que está havendo, Haruto ? Você tem estado muito frio comigo desde que eu cheguei. Além do mais, não consegui entrar em contato com você porque me disseram que o número que eu estava tentando chamar está desativado. Algo de ruim aconteceu com você ?

\- Bem, para ser sincero... eu levei Yuzuki para o festival de verão, e nós fomos ver as "flores" no nosso lugar especial - Haruto começou a dizer, sem meias palavras - Então ela me disse para que eu me apaixonasse por ela e que ficasse ao lado dela. Embora, é claro, eu tenha dito NÃO, porque eu já estava apaixonado por você, Asuka. No entanto, ela repentinamente me beijou, e eu não pude fazer nada para me ver livre dela. Ela também me disse que estava realmente arrependida por tudo o que me fizera.

"Meus sentimentos por ela ainda não tinham desaparecido completamente; despertaram com esse beijo. E, como eu posso dizer... o meu coração ainda não tinha se esquecido dela. Esses sentimentos que eu tentei reprimir por mais de um ano sempre permaneceram ali, no fundo do meu coração.

Para resumir, eu me reconciliei com Yuzuki e quero que nós terminemos, Asuka. Afinal, ninguém mais pode substituir Yuzuki no meu coração. É por Yuzuki que meu coração sempre esteve apaixonado".

\- Cale-se ! - Haruto foi silenciado por uma forte bofetada que lhe foi dada por Asuka - E agora você a chama pelo nome ?! É melhor você dar o fora ! Saia da minha vista ! - vociferou Asuka, muito exaltada.

\- Mas este é o meu quart...

\- Vá embora !

Haruto compreendeu que não havia nada mais a fazer ou a dizer, e retirou-se em silêncio. Hoje ele tem algo mais a fazer, além de terminar com a sua atual namorada (se bem que agora, na verdade, é sua ex-namorada). Ele ficou de se encontrar com Yuzuki no parque, e, neste exato momento, está indo até lá.

* * *

Ele chuta uma lata. Pára. Olha para as extensas escadarias à sua frente, e suspira. Continua o seu caminho.

Ao chegar ao final das escadarias, ele viu o parque, e, simultaneamente, também viu Yuzuki sentada em um banco, sozinha. Ele começou a caminhar e avançar em sua direção.

Ao aproximar-se, ela não percebeu a sua presença. Ela parecia tão linda como sempre; tão silenciosa, tão reservada. Haruto gostava desse tipo de garota. Mas, vendo-a mais de perto, ela parecia estar absorta, pois tinha o olhar perdido e não pressentiu quando ele chegou.

Ao redor deles, uma constante e refrescante brisa envolvia-os, o que criava uma atmosfera mais agradável e romântica.

\- Yuzuki - Haruto chamou-lhe a atenção.

\- Haruto-kun - murmurou ela, olhando para cima, ao vê-lo parado à sua frente.

\- Desculpe-me por fazê-la esperar - ele desculpou-se, ao mesmo tempo que se sentava - Você estava me esperando há muito tempo ?

\- Não, na verdade eu acabei de chegar - esclareceu ela, sem olhar para ele - E como foi com a sua namorada ?

\- Então era por esse motivo que você estava preocupada ? Quando eu cheguei, você não me notou.

\- Eh ? N-não - ela mentiu, desviando o olhar para o chão.

\- Mas não se preocupe. Tudo acabou - disse Haruto, sem nenhuma emoção, também desviando o olhar para o chão.

\- Eu entendo... - ela sussurrou, ainda olhando para o chão - Lamento causar-lhe tantos problemas...

Haruto, sem refletir, chegou ao lado dela, circundou-lhe o pescoço com o braço e descansou a sua cabeça com a dela.

\- Pare de se culpar por tudo. Isso foi o que nós dois desejamos. Ou você está arrependida ? - ele perguntou, perto da orelha dela.

\- Claro que não. Eu sou feliz por estar ao seu lado. Não importa o que as pessoas vão dizer, o quanto vão nos odiar. Tudo está bem, contanto que eu possa ficar ao seu lado.

Haruto sorriu e acariciou algumas mechas do seu cabelo.

\- Eu também penso assim.

E ela finalmente sorriu. E virou-se para vê-lo. Em resposta a esse gesto, Haruto capturou-lhe os lábios em um súbito e apaixonado beijo. Yuzuki ignorou tudo o mais, e respondeu ansiosamente ao gesto imprudente do jovem.

No entanto, desta vez ele queria ir muito mais longe com Yuzuki. Não se importava que estivessem em um lugar público e que todas as pessoas que passassem vissem a ambos. Porque ele a amava.

Então, ele dispôs-se a penetrar e explorar aquela boca que o deixava louco tão logo os lábios dela entravam em contato com os seus. Ele queria senti-la, para ter certeza de que não se tratava de um sonho. Tinha medo de acordar e de que tudo isso o que estava vivendo com a pessoa que ele mais amava desaparecesse num piscar de olhos.

Embora os dois tenham se separado porque a falta de oxigênio obrigou-os. Mas isso não os impediu: olharam-se nos olhos, sorriram um para o outro e voltaram a unir os seus lábios, impacientemente. E assim permaneceram durante um bom tempo.

\- Eu te amo - eles sussurravam em uníssono, às vezes, entre beijos e carícias.

* * *

À medida que as areias do tempo continuavam a cair, Haruto e Yuzuki formaram-se na universidade: ele como _chef,_ e Yuzuki como professora. A partir daí, Haruto se transfere para uma escola de culinária especializada, enquanto trabalha como cozinheiro em vários restaurantes da cidade. Demorou algum tempo, mas ele finalmente ganhou o título de _chef_.

Quanto a Yuzuki, ela mudou-se com Haruto para um pequeno apartamento, que ficava perto da sua nova escola. Lá, ela começou a trabalhar em uma escola especial para meninas.

Houve momentos felizes, bem como difíceis, para ambos, depois de terem começado o seu relacionamento como casal. Os amigos de Haruto se distanciaram e pararam de falar com ele por algum tempo. No entanto, mais adiante eles fizeram as pazes e tudo voltou a ser como antes. Yuzuki e eles também se tornaram bons amigos.

E, finalmente: hoje é o dia do casamento.

O casamento vai acontecer na pequena cidade de Hiroshima, assim os pais e os outros conhecidos de Haruto podem ir. Naturalmente, Takashi será o padrinho de Haruto. Mas havia uma divertida disputa entre Kiyomi e Akari, para decidir quem deveria ser a dama de honra.

Haruto esperava ansiosamente no altar pela chegada da sua magnífica noiva. No entanto, não demorou muito para que ela aparecesse. Ela vinha acompanhada pelo pai, o Sr. Eba; e, em suas mãos, carregava um buquê de rosas. Ele ficou sem palavras ao ver o quão linda Yuzuki estava naquele momento. Ela sorriu ligeiramente ao ver Haruto esperando-a no altar.

\- Como estou ? - Yuzuki pergunta-lhe assim que chega ao altar. Ela realmente parecia muito feliz.

\- V-você está linda... - era óbvio que Haruto estava fascinado pela beleza da sua noiva.

\- Obrigada. Você também não está nada mal.

\- Sim...

A cerimônia prosseguiu. O padre chegou e fez tudo o que é feito em uma cerimônia de casamento. Finalmente, eles disseram o SIM. Takashi chegou e entregou as alianças; depois ambos colocaram as alianças e beijaram-se quando o padre disse "Você já pode beijar a noiva". Nesse momento, todas as pessoas ali presentes se levantaram e aplaudiram, felizes pelo novo casal.

Para terminar, aquela que agora era Yuzuki Kirishima jogou o buquê de rosas, e quem o agarrou foi Koyomi. Ela pulou de felicidade e abraçou Takashi, devido à emoção do momento.

Uma vez fora da igreja, os recém-casados tiraram várias fotos com os seus amigos. Haruto carrega Yuzuki ao modo nupcial e beija-a carinhosamente na frente de todos os seus amigos.

\- Eu te amo. Desta vez, nem nada e nem ninguém poderá nos separar. Nós estaremos juntos para sempre... - Sussurra Haruto, olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.

\- Sim - concorda ela, corada.

E eles voltam a se beijar mais uma vez.

 **FIM**

* * *

 **N/A:** Bem, aqui está: a minha própria versão do capítulo 136 do mangá. E eu finalmente terminei ! Sim !

E não esperem que esta seja a minha última história com este casal. Para ser sincero, eu adorei o final do casalzinho no mangá (além disso, tenho baixados em meu celular os 261 capítulos do mangá e também todos os capítulos e OVAs do anime). Eu amo este casal de um modo como vocês não imaginam ! :3

Eu acho que tenho tudo o que preciso como escritor, e é por isso que continuarei a escrever sobre Yuzuki e Haruto. Ainda que minha gramática não seja tão boa... mesmo assim, isso não é desculpa para não escrever histórias doces e melosas sobre ambos.

Deixando isso de lado... o que vocês acharam da história, fãs ? Gostaram ? Se sim, deixem reviews. Suas reviews me dão ânimo para escrever mais e mais !

Muito obrigado pela leitura. :)

Sayonara !

* * *

 **N/T 2:** Eu tenho que confessar que hesitei um pouco antes de pedir a autorização do autor para traduzir esta fic. Isso porque eu não ignoro que a personagem Yuzuki Eba é relativamente odiada (acho que a frase "Ame-a ou odeie-a" se encaixa bem aqui), mas, enfim... os meus principais critérios para eu querer traduzir uma fic são: gostar da fic em questão e, obviamente, não odiar nenhum dos protagonistas. E eu não odeio a Yuzuki Eba. Ponto.

 **N/T 3:** E enfim, aqui está mais uma tradução de minha parte, a primeira do fandom de Kimi no Iru Machi. E eu espero que vocês gostem dela.

E, se gostarem... reviews, please ?


End file.
